


Apparently, Tim likes Bad Boys

by 1989Rad



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Starfire/Dick and Starfire/Jason - Freeform, References to Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989Rad/pseuds/1989Rad
Summary: “Oh my god Conner,” Cassie teased, “being the bad boy of the Supermen is like being the Boy Scout who likes to show off his Swiss Army knife. Yeah, you have a knife but you’re still in khaki shorts.”





	Apparently, Tim likes Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> No real knowledge of Gilmore Girls is needed to enjoy this fic.

When Tim flippantly mentioned that, as a kid, he used to have a crush on Jess from Gilmore Girls, Kon didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t like Kon wasn’t interested in his boyfriend’s past crushes, cause he totally was. He was interested in everything that made Tim, Tim. It’s more like Kon was like really strong and had cool superpowers and Jess was a fictional guy on a girl’s TV show. 

True, sometimes girls-shows were fun, but Gilmore Girls didn’t seem to have enough action for Kon’s taste. The one time he tried watching it with Cassie, he got a little lost in the rich-kid problems and outdated pop culture references. Plus they talked too fast. Kon really didn’t like shows where the characters talked too fast. 

The thing that got Kon thinking about Tim’s childhood crush was Cassie. Well, not so much Cassie per se, but something Cassie said. 

“I’m just surprised, Tim is so into bad boys.” 

“What?” he questioned as he float-pushed himself into the kitchen. Cassie, who was sitting across from Starfire, smiled in a way that made Kon a bit nervous. 

“Eavesdrop much?”

Kon flipped himself to touch down on the ground. “Super hearing,” he started, “hard to avoid.” Cassie waved him off and turned back to Starfire. 

“I was just explaining what Tim said the other day about Gilmore Girls.”

“Apparently,” Starfire laughed as she spoke, “there is a great deal of controversy around the best boyfriend for the main character.” Kon slumped into a chair between the two women. 

“And the other night, Tim said he used to have a crush on Jess, who is the show’s bad boy.” Cassie shimmied her shoulders as she spoke and Kon worked to keep his eyes on her face.

“No way.”

“Yes way!” Cassie began to talk with her hands. “Jess is like the whole sneak you out of your parents’ house, I ride a motorcycle and don’t care about authority bad boy with a soft side cliche.” Kon frowned. It didn’t sound like Tim’s type. 

True, Tim and him had only been dating for about two months at this point, but they had been best friends for a long time, and Tim never showed an interest in bad boys. Ok. Fine. Tim never really showed an interest in boys in general till recently. And to be fair he never seemed too jazzed about dating, also until recently. Heh. Kon’s mind briefly flickered to the last time Tim showed just how _jazzed_ he was. 

But relationships had always seemed like a passive sport for Tim. Girls liked him, they made a move, and he accepted. Even with Kon, it took a beat for Tim to catch up to what superboy was asking. 

“No way,” Kon repeated. Cassie pursed her lips. 

“Yes way. Tim looooves bad boys,” she teased.

Maybe it was weird to be discussing his boyfriend’s dating preferences with not only his ex-girlfriend but Tim’s as well, but weird was a really subjective term. Everything about being a teenage superhero was weird. Plus they were mostly all cool. At least, he thought so. 

“Nope,” Kon responded. “He doesn’t.”

“Were you even listening the other night?” Kon’s eyebrow twitched. He wasn’t not listening. It’s more like Bart and him were playing Mario Kart and Mario Kart is way more interesting than tv shows that ended before Kon was even born. 

“Well,” Kon started but Cassie kept talking.

“Tim talked about how fun it was to like sneak over to Steph’s house and all that when they were dating but he always sorta wished it would be the other way around.”

“Oh,” Starfire injected, “Nightwing used to love when I showed up unannounced. Said it was exciting.”

Cassie smirked, “I’m sure. I feel like sneaking out for a date under Batman’s nose is super hot.”

“It was! Nightwing and Red Hood both loved feeling like they could keep a secret from Batman.” Starfire pressed a palm to her cheek, “There is something enticing about sneaking out in the night for a romantic endeavor, especially in Gotham.” 

Kon was only half listening at this point. Any other morning and he would be so totally down to hear about the hot and steamy adventures of Starfire and Nightwing (he was a hot-blooded American half-Human half-Alien after all) but now he was thinking.

Thinking about how Tim apparently likes bad boys. Thinking about how long it took for him and Tim to get together. How maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t Tim’s type. The idea caught in his throat and when he finally spoke he surprised himself, “I could be a bad boy.”

Cassie snorted. “No way.”

“Yes way! I’ve been the bad boy of the Supermen before.” Starfire hid her laughter behind her hand. 

“Oh my god Conner,” Cassie teased, “being the bad boy of the supermen is like being the Boy Scout who likes to show off his Swiss Army knife. Yeah, you have a knife but you’re still in khaki shorts.” 

Kon scoffed, “Half of me is a super villain!”

“Supervillains and bad boys are different things. Supervillains build death rays and have lame names like Earl. Bad boys piss off your dad at dinner and in the same night write you poetry.”

Kon could feel his face scrunch. He was so bad at writing poetry. Simile, metaphor, whatever just like say what you mean and stop making it more difficult to read. 

“Well, I could do half of that,” Kon said crossing his arms. “And I could get a motorcycle even though that’s a total waste of time since I can fly.” 

“Oh yeah,” Cassie started, “ya gonna show Tim how much of a bad boy you are?”

“Maybe.”

Starfire positively beamed as she spoke, “Oh do not forget to wear your leather jacket.” 

“And the earring.”

“And to practice your scowl.”

“And your witty one-liners.”

“You must learn how to play guitar.”

“And ya gotta figure out a way to piss off Batman again.”

“Alright,” Kon threw up his hands in defeat, “now I’m really done here.” He turned and retreated back to his room at superspeed. Laughter filled his ears as he began to tear apart his closet. 

Yeah, maybe this was silly. Maybe it was a complete misunderstanding and Tim didn’t actually like the whole bad boy look anymore. Maybe Kon was overthinking (which was usually Tim’s territory) but what if he wasn’t?

What if Tim wanted someone tall dark and handsome to show up at his window and whisk him away on a motorcycle? They were plenty of tall and creepy guys in Gotham. And Gotham probably had more motorcycles per square mile than any other city in America. Kon shook his head and took a deep breath.

Ok, what was that planning strategy Tim taught him. Worst case? Best case? What will probably happen is somewhere in the middle. 

Worst case scenario? Tim does, in fact, love bad boys and ends up leaving Kon for some weirdo Gotham creep. Bleck. Absolutely not. 

Even if Tim did like bad boys (also still yet to be confirmed no matter what Cassie says) he didn’t like bad guys. So the chances of Tim dating an actual criminal was zero. 

Best case scenario? Tim does, in fact, love bad boys and one look at Conor in his old leather jacket makes him go weak in the knees. Sex on a motorcycle would also be hot as hell. 

Ok so also probably unreasonable because Tim was super protective of his vehicles and would blow a gasket if anyone blew their load on his bike. 

Kon laughed to himself.

Middle case? Tim does, in fact, have a childhood appreciation of bad boys and Kon playing the role will help him score stellar boyfriend points that can be cashed in later to fulfill one of Kon’s many many fantasies.

Sick. Totally worth it. 

And just like that, an old friend was finally spotted crumpled on the floor of his closet. It was like James Dean was lighting the way. 

He slipped on his leather jacket and floated to the mirror. Damn, why did stop wearing this?

He gave himself a quick smile and poised. He would definitely need a few things to complete the look but wow was it a look.

Lock up your Robins, Gotham, a new bad boy was flying to town. 

-

When Kon knocked on Tim’s apartment window he expected one of two things, either Tim would be hunched over his desk working, or about sneak out for patrol, even though it was his night off. What Kon didn’t expect was for Tim to be actually sleeping. 

He texted before showing up, as to not freak Tim out (because a 1 AM surprise visit would deff put Tim on high alert) but was surprised by the response. 

Wonderboy ❤️ 1:23 AM:  
Glad you’re ok. I was sleeping though ☹️☹️☹️☹️☹️

Kon floated in front of Tim’s window for a moment as he read the text over again. A small pang of guilt washed over him. Tim rarely got a good night of sleep. There was definitely something in the Bat-contract about accepting the fact that you’ll have purple circles under your eyes for the rest of your life. He squeezed his phone tightly and thought about calling the whole night off when the window clicked.

Tim pushed up the screen and bent forward to lean on his arms. Disheveled hair pulled back in a bun. Oversized Nightwing T-shirt. Sleepy eyes and a drowsy lopsided grin. Not angry just adorable. Damn. Kon wanted to kiss him silly and tuck him back into bed. 

No. Fuck. Focus. Bad Boys don’t tuck people into bed. They fuck them silly and smoke a cigarette after while thinking about Kurt Cobain or some shit. 

Tim’s eyes raked over Kon’s outfit. “Hey,” he started, “you just come from hot topic?” 

Kon coughed. What a bad start. He was supposed to be the sassy one. How dare Tim not instantly understand his ridiculous plan to whoo him. 

“No,” Kon stuffed his phone back into his pocket and floated to be at eye-level with his boyfriend. “I’m here to bust you out, babe.” 

Tim raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. It twisted something sweet inside of Kon. “Bust me out of my own apartment?”

“Bust you out and take you on an adventure” Tim blinked.

“Are you being mind controlled?”

“No,” Kon coughed again. 

“That’s what someone being mind controlled would say.”

Man this would be harder than he thought.

“Just like hear me out ok?” The wheels in Tim’s head started to turn through the sleepy haze. Kon swallowed and tried to remember the lines he practiced on the flight over. “Look, I know, Bats doesn’t like me here, but I had to see you. Had to be with you, and I know you wanna be with me too.” 

Tim brow knitted together as he turned the words over in his head. Come on, Timbo, you’re the smart one. Catch up.

Kon continued, practicing the small bit of patience he has accumulated through the years. “I also know everyone in this town thinks I’m no good for you, that I’m a,” he paused for dramatic effect, “bad boy.” Tim’s eyes widened and Kon winked. “But I still think you should take a chance on this.” He shrugged and did his best to look coy about still sexy. Man, being a bad boy was complex. “To take a chance on us.” 

If light bulbs could actually appear over people, Kon wouldn’t surprised to see one right now. Tim whispered a soft “oh,” to himself before fidgeting a bit. “I don’t know,” he said, “I have a lot of homework and I promised Batman that-”

“Forget Batman, Rob,” Kon interjected. Tim was totally suppressing a huge smile now. “When was the last time you did something because you wanted to do it?”

A small flare of excitement flashed across Tim’s eyes. Kon loved it. Wanted to coax it out and wow! He lunged forward, face a few inches from Tim’s. He was committed to the role now. “You want me, Tim. You don’t want what Batman or the world thinks you want. You want more than this small town.” Tim’s breath hitched and he watched Tim’s lips part. “Run away with me, Wonderboy?” 

Kon wet his lips as Tim's eyes fluttered. His heart rate elevated in Kon’s ear. Score. Mission confirmed and accomplished. He smirked and pushed his luck, “I know you want to.” Kon pushed a stray hair out of his face and made sure to leer as best he could. 

A pause and Tim pushed himself off the window to run across his bedroom. Kon listened as Tim got dressed, a new wave of pride overcoming him. He crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the familiar sound of crinkling leather. 

Fuck yeah, he could totally be a bad boy. He would have Tim tell Cassie and Starfire next weekend at the tower. Now it was time to approach the second, and arguably more difficult goal of the evening 

When Tim came back he was in a zip-up hoodie, jeans, and dorky sneakers. It was very Tim to choose like actual running shoes for his adventure bad-boy date. Kon held out his arms, ready for Tim to fall into him. “Wait,” Tim started almost halfway out the window, “you have to promise me something.”

Kon grinned, “Anything Babe, you name it.” 

“You have to have me back here with enough time to get ready for school.” It took everything Kon had not to say, but dude, you don’t go to school and are a CEO. “I have a huge biology test and Batman would kill me if I don’t get an A.” Kon snorted. 

What a weirdo. Tim would have developed an entire backstory while he got ready. Wouldn’t be surprised if Tim thought through a class schedule while getting dressed. “Ok. I promise,” Kon said. 

“Pinky promise,” Tim asked, holding out his hand. Kon thought about what a bad boy would do, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Pinky promise,” he groaned, taking Tim’s pink in his own. Tim smiled softly back at him and Kon decided it was time to test the charm. 

He pulled their hands to his chest pulling Tim off the window and into him. An ‘eep’ escaped Tim’s lips and Kon wrapped his arms around his waist hoisting him up. Tim’s arms flung up between them, playfully hitting Kon’s chest. 

“Don’t do that,” Tim forced some anger into his voice, “you scared me!” Now that was nonsense and they both knew it. Tim had fallen off more buildings than Kon could count and never once did he hear Tim’s heart rate spike. 

“Not scaring you wasn’t part of the pinky promise, Wonder Boy,” Kon did his best to emphasize the old nickname. Bad Boys always had slightly condensing nicknames for their girlfriends. True, Tim was a boy, and true, the nickname was more of a title than a nickname, but Kon really liked saying it. “But if you don’t want me to carry you I can just let go.” 

Tim pressed his feet on top of Kon’s as they floated in the night air. He wrapped his arms around Kon’s neck. “Don’t you dare, Clone boy.” Tim’s lips were so close and Kon was all about it. Sky-sex would be super hot right now but no! He had an agenda. 

Kon lowered them both to the ground. Tim tilted his head and Kon nodded to his new hot ride.

The motorcycle was a classic. Slick, rough in all the right places. It also drove like a dream said Nightwing when Kon called to ask for help in setting the night up. (“Anything to give Timbo a romantic evening,” Dick said. “Just don’t wreck it.” Thank whatever gods there were that Dick liked him.) Kon looked back to the boy in his arms and wow was that sensual look on Tim’s face. Kon would be jealous if it wasn’t for Tim’s nails digging into his neck. The sensation made his toes curl in his boots. Tim’s bright eyes flashed back and Kon watched Tim force himself back into character.

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.” Pfft, Kon really had to suppress a laugh. Tim was a good liar, like the absolute best, but not even Tim could hide his crazy car fetish.

“Don’t worry,” Kon pressed his lips against Tim’s ear as he spoke, “we can take it nice and slow.” Kon kept his voice rough, sending a brief shiver down Tim’s spine.

Kon pulled Tim to the bike and handed him a helmet. Kon was not, and will never be as good of a driver as one of the bats. 

“How come you don’t need a helmet?” Tim questioned.

“I’m invincible, Babe.” Kon moved to straddle the bike and loved watching Tim’s pupils dilate. He put on the helmet.

One of the best parts of being super was being able to tell how turned how your boyfriend was. Each intake of breath whipped around Kon’s ears like a tornado. Each smack of Tim’s lips banged like thunder. This whole leather and bike motif was really going for him. He might even google how to hotwire a car tonight.

Tim moved to sit behind Conor. His arms slipped tentatively around his waist. The heat of his body sent a shock of excitement through Kon. Tim scooted forward, tilting his hips so that Kon could feel his excitement on his lower back. Tim’s hot breath caressed the shell of his ear as he spoke, “Promise to keep me safe.” 

Fuck. Tim could drive him insane. 

There Robin was half mast and pressed up against Superboy’s ass, confidently rocking his hips in a way that could easily short circuit Kon’s mind. But if you heard the guy speak, you would have no idea. Shy, nervous. Every syllable screamed _please corrupt me_. Kon’s cock flexed in his jeans. 

He revved the engine to stop himself from bending over for Tim.

“No promises,” he called back and Tim nearly groaned as the bike sped off into Gotham. 

Conner knew he was playing it safe on that road. Tim usually drove like a mad man. Dodging in and out of traffic like he was being chased even on a Sunday morning. But if he fucked up, that would be the end of not only their evening but his boyfriend as well. Not cool. Not even the baddest of boys wanted to see their partner become a street pancake.

He did his best to still keep things interesting. Turning a corner a smidge too fast, running through a yellow light. Tim clung to him. Face buried against the back of this shoulder. 

Conner had a goal in mind. The motorcycle was just a bonus to the important convo he was about to lay on Tim. Something they’ve been avoiding for a while. He slowed the bike just in time to reach the all too important location. He kicked the stand for the bike and wiggled his hips to alert Tim they arrived. 

They dismounted and Kon flicked on the weird bat-security. Tim shook his hair out from under the helmet. His eyes focused on taking in the region of Gotham. Kon loved that Tim grew out his hair. Liked how it stuck to his face when he took off his cowl or helmet. It helped Tim seem all the more real. Helped peel back the bat-persona for something more messy and dorky. Kon reached up to push at a strand from just below Tim’s eyes. Questions teetered on the tip of Tim’s tongue.

Kon reached down to take Tim’s hand. “Don’t think,” he whispered pulling Tim close. “Just follow me.” Tim stepped onto of Kon’s boots and Superboy lifted them in the air.

It felt good, Kon decided. To have Tim wondering. To see that Tim was becoming more and more ok with uncertainty. He swallowed. He felt kinda special knowing how deeply Tim trusted him. 

He lowered them to the rooftop and Tim looked around, half-expecting something more. Kon let Tim go and waited as he inspected in the empty area. There was nothing besides Gotham’s skyline. “Do you know where we are?”

“Yeah,” Tim answered flatly. Alright, Tim no needs to be offended. “Gotham’s arts district.” 

Kon suddenly felt shy. “Ok yeah but,” he swallowed, “Do you know why we’re here?”

Tim’s brow furrowed. Kon knew that Tim could figure it out if he tried. But that wasn’t the point. He really didn’t want to make Tim work. Kon wanted to make it easy. Wanted to make everything for Tim easy. 

“When I first came back to life and came to visit Gotham, this is,” he kicked at nothing in particular, “where you hugged me.”

Fuck. That sounded dumb. 

Tim’s eyes widened and his jaw went tight. His shoulders bunched and he almost turned away.

Kon could see that big brain chugging to life. The reminder of Kon’s death no doubt grinding to the front of Tim’s thoughts. They hadn’t talked about since they started dating. Good thing Supers were fast. Faster than a locomotive? No. Stronger. Whatever. The point is Kon continued talking to stop Tim’s spiral. 

“When you hugged me,” Kon mustered all the seriousness he had in his body, “I was stupid.” 

“You weren’t” Tim interjected but Kon kept on.

“I was. You are hurting and I just made a joke about how hugging was totally against the Batman aesthetic.” Tim smiled in a way that was all too awkward. Mimicking some emotion he thought he should have. Sympathetic? Empathetic? It didn’t matter. 

Kon didn’t like it. It was wrong. 

“I kicked myself for saying it. Krypto can confirm. It was embarrassing.” Tim laughed in a way that would be silent to anyone else. “Like I said some ok things that night but you needed more. Wanted more and I just made a joke.”

Kon stepped back into Tim’s space. He watched as Tim blinked away some wetness and let his eyes settle on the floor between them. Kon coughed awkwardly. Damn did he feel dumb. Maybe this was too early to do this. Tim’s shoulders cracked as he shrugged. 

Tim needed this. 

Any longer of a pause and Tim would push the pain away. Seal it in a box and mutter that he was ok. Kon refused to let that happen. 

He opened his arms to a comically wide angle and smiled. “So I brought you here for a redo.” Tim raised his head to met Kon’s eyes. Red and tired. Two very Tim things. “Hello. I’m back, Tim and I’m happy to see you.”

Tim’s smile shook, morphed into something more real. It settled on a frown before curving again. Tim swallowed audibly. 

Wow, Tim’s head was exhausting. How Tim could experience so many emotions and still stay mostly sane made Kon’s heartache. He slipped his TTK over Tim tugging him forward. 

“You’re an idiot,” Tim said as sternly as he could. Kon smiled hearing the silent _thank you_ as Tim sprung into his waiting arms. 

He hugged Tim. Hugged through every muscle, and caressed every corner of Tim’s shaking body with his TTK. Kon held him as he could disappear at any moment, and knowing Tim’s skills, he most definitely could. He kissed the top of Tim’s head. Tim’s breath hitched and he was crying. 

Kon felt like crying too. Maybe he was crying. Just a little. That’s cool. They both needed to cry. Nothing wrong with two guys crying over a time that was really fucking bad for both of them. 

Being on either side of death sucked ass. 

“You’re,” Tim sighed, “really super ya know that.” Kon barked his laugh and somehow squeezed Tim tighter. A set of tears that were teetering on his eyelid slid down his cheek. 

“I was going for bad boy,” he muttered into Tim’s hair. 

Tim nuzzled against Kon’s leather jacket and laughed. It was a little shaky thing but Kon couldn’t help but grin. The light of the sun was starting to rise behind them. “Don’t,” Tim spoke through sharp breaths, “don’t get me wrong. I like the leather jacket, but I think I prefer a t-shirt.” The hint of teasing let Kon know crying time was over. 

He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve to collect himself. “I thought you said my t-shirt doesn't count as a costume.” 

“It doesn’t. But that doesn't mean I don't like it.” 

Kon made sure his “pfft” ruined more of Tim’s hair. The sound earned him a small bang on his chin as Tim looked up at him. “I mean it.” Those tear stained cheeks made Kon swallow hard. He suddenly wished they were roleplaying something more Pride and Prejudice cause then he probably would have grabbed a handkerchief. “This whole bad boy thing was fun but I like you. Did Cassie put you up to this?”

Kon pushed out a “No,” that sounded much more like a _yes_.

Tim’s eyes crinkled, “Well you can tell her it didn’t work.” Kon cocked his head and peered down at Tim accusingly. “I already liked someone and he’s much better than any TV bad boy. He’s the type of guy that makes hot cocoa with extra big marshmallows when you're sad. The type of guy that sets up a video game when he knows you’ve been working too hard and just need to do something stupid. He’s the type of guy who puts on his embarrassing 90s clothes to impress you and is constantly working to make himself better. That actually thinks about his past actions and does better. I haven’t let myself really reflect on that time. Since we started dating, I just wanted to push forward.” 

Kon stopped himself short of saying I know. That probably wouldn’t help and Tim was really on a roll. 

“I made a lot of mistakes,” Tim continued, “Did some stuff I’m not really proud of.” Kon bit his tongue again. Don’t mention the clones. Please, no weird _clone I miss you so much science_ as the sun is rising. This moment is crazy romantic please Tim, read the room. “And I’ll talk about them. I will. But right now I just want to be with you cause sometimes,” Tim hesitated, “It still feels like I’m dreaming. Like I’m gonna wake up and you won’t be here.” Kon moved to speak but now Tim didn’t really pause. “And I’m working on that. It’s getting easier to just let myself be. To just exist in the moment with you. It’s hard but when I’m with you I feel safe enough to just let myself be happy. You make me happy.” 

Kon wasn’t a creative guy. He didn’t write music or poetry. He knew that most of the time when it came to talking there was no topping Tim. No way his words could make Tim’s throat dry and heart swell in a way similar to how Tim just did. But goddamn could he act. 

So Kon kissed Tim. Kissed him like he was a lucky charm. Something mysterious and cherished all at once. Tim sighed into his mouth, and Kon swallowed it, eliciting a full body shiver from Tim. He cupped Tim’s head. 

Kon kissed Tim senseless. He had to. Tim should exist without sense. Tim should just be happy. A blank mind focused on nothing else but the pleasure of a kiss.

Tim was smiling as he pulled back and Kon followed his lips. “You’re so good to me,” Tim whispered, “Thank you.” Kon pressed their mouths together. A silent _you’re welcome_ heard loud and clear. 

Kon felt the heat from the sun against his cheek and realized how happy he felt to just be good. Tim had enough bad in his life and Kon was more than happy to provide some good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever notice a glaring issue in grammar etc, feel free to email me at Rad1989A@gmail.com, if you feel weird about commenting the correction. Always happy for feedback.


End file.
